


Alpha, Beta, Pegasus

by jessa_anna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessa_anna/pseuds/jessa_anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Scott and Isaac are drawn into a fantasy land, they must find a princess before it's too late. Now, if only Scott could keep his heart from being drawn to Isaac...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha, Beta, Pegasus

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the mods of the TWRBB and my amazing artist, blueeyeslahey. It was truly an honor to write a story for such a gorgeous piece of art. The art in this piece are thumbnails. Be sure to go to her Tumblrpage to see her awesome art in its full glory.
> 
> The structure of this might seem a little weird (I tried to make it so it wasn't too weird), but it is based off of stories of King Arthur and _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_.

Scott blamed school for it. Well, school and Stiles’ penchant for organizing themed movie nights. At first, the movie nights had centered on the supernatural, first covering werewolves, then vampires and ghosts, and then anything else supernatural that he could find. When finally Stiles had run out of those (or at least until the next batch was released on DVD), he had started having movie nights based around their homework, specifically their English assignments. The first movie night had been a bunch of Vincent Price movies based off of Edgar Allen Poe stories. After that, anything was fair game.

Tonight they were watching a whole bunch of medieval knights’ stories to go along with their Arthurian literature class. They had already worked their way through _A Knight’s Tale_ and _King Arthur_ (the Kiera Knightly version), and now Stiles was putting in _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_.

“Finally,” said Lydia.

“I’ve been waiting for this the whole night,” Allison said.

“What’s so great about this movie?” Scott asked.

“Are you kidding me?” Stiles said, “ _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_ is only one of the funniest movies ever. And you’re saying that you’ve never seen it? First _Star Wars_ and now this? I might have to revoke your best friend card, Scott.”

“Thank goodness you have the opportunity to fix that, Stiles,” Isaac said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

“Whatever,” Stiles said, “What’s with the scarf? We’re indoors.”

Isaac rolled his eyes but said nothing back.

“Just play the movie, Stiles,” Derek said.

Stiles shot a dark look at Scott and Isaac, both sitting on the loveseat. Derek, Lydia, and Allison had already taken over the couch when they arrived, with Stiles sitting on the floor next to Derek’s feet. There was only the loveseat left, so they sat on it. It was simple as that. But the way Stiles was acting made Scott think that maybe there was more to it than he thought. Just because he liked Isaac, as a friend of course, didn’t mean that he meant anything by sitting next to him. Even if he kind of wanted it to.

Stiles hit play and went back to his seat by Derek. Scott rolled his eyes and tried to pay attention.  
He had to admit that the beginning was funny, but his brain was tired from too much homework and too many late nights negotiating a treaty with the newly arrived Fae clan. He felt his eyes close around the time the peasant started yelling about oppression.

 

********

 

There were places that Scott McCall never actually thought he would go. For instance, he was fairly certain that he would never stand on the top of the Effeil Tower in Paris or walk along the top of the Great Wall of China. For the most, part he was okay with this. He loved Beacon Hills and couldn’t imagine his life happening anywhere else. Then he became an alpha and awakened the nemeton. Then really couldn’t go anywhere else, not if he wanted to make sure that the innocent members of the town were kept safe. Still, he was okay with it. Even after Stiles, Lydia, and Danny had announced that they were leaving Beacon Hills to attend college out east next fall, Scott didn’t want to move. They would still be part of the pack, through phone calls and Skype and coming home for breaks. Isaac, Derek, Cora, the twins, and Allison were still planning on being in California, if not in Beacon Hills. He could deal. He would be perfectly fine attending the local state college for veterinary science and helping Deaton whenever he could.

But, while Scott McCall was content to stay in Beacon Hills, the rest of the supernatural world was not content to let him stay there. Or at least that’s what Scott told himself as he clung to the mane of the Pegasus he was riding (Or flying? He wasn’t really sure.) Isaac was behind him, hanging on to his waist and clutching his scarf. Scott didn’t know how they were going to free the fairy princess. He didn’t know how they were getting home. He just knew that he had to hang on, and maybe this adventure would make sense.

This whole adventure had begun with the one major issue about being a True Alpha that Deaton forgot to mention: every supernatural creature who came within five miles of Beacon Hills felt the need to pay obeisance to him. During the summer and school breaks this wasn’t too much of an issue. Deaton and his mother understood the need for Scott to receive them, so they let the occasional interruption slide. It wasn’t even too bad after school. If they came during lacrosse practice, Stiles and/or Isaac were usually able to distract Coach Finstock enough that Scott could ask the creatures to meet him after practice at Deaton’s. The only time Scott really got annoyed with his life being interrupted is when it happened during school.

Like today, for instance, Scott was having a perfectly normal lunch with Stiles, Allison, Isaac, Lydia, Aidan, Ethan, and Danny when, out of nowhere, a fairy appeared in the middle of the lunch room.

“Oh, True Alpha,” it said as it bowed, its voice extra squeaky, “I, Thimblekiss of the Lily-of-the-Valley tribe, am here to pay homage to your excellent character and strength of heart.”

Scott put his head in his hands for a moment before looking up at it. Contrary to popular belief, the fairy wasn’t a small creature. Instead, it stood about waist high. While it did have wings, they weren’t particularly beautiful. Instead, it looked like the fairy had transplanted wings from a bird (in this case a wren) onto his back.

“I thank you for your homage,” he said, the words coming out a bit robotic as he had said this speech over and over so many times that he could say it in his sleep, “And I pray that you and your kin have a prosperous and protected year.”

The fairy smiled then, his mouth gaping wide open and his teeth, uneven, broken and yellow, shone out. “Oh, True Alpha, I am so glad to hear you say so, for there is a boon that I must ask of you.”

“If you must do so, then please let us adjourn to a more private location,” Scott said.

As the fairy nodded, Isaac grabbed Scott’s shoulder, “You shouldn’t have said that,” he whispered.

Before Scott could ask why, there was a large burst of green smoke. He started coughing, grateful for once that he no longer had asthma.

When it cleared, he stood in a small clearing in the middle of the woods.

“Dude, where are we?” Isaac asked as he let go of Scott’s shoulder.

“We are in the land of Fae, original home to the fairy tribes,” Thimblekiss said.

Scott sighed and faced the fairy. He would face this disruption like he faced so many other things: head-on, with his friends’ support, and probably a great deal of by-the-seat-of-their-pants luck.

“Why have you brought us here, Thimblekiss?” he said.

“I have brought you here because this is where you must go. The boon I have to ask of you is not a light one, but fulfilling it will ensure that the Lily-of-the-Valley tribe and most others of fairy-kind will be your allies should ever the need arrive,” Thimblekiss said. His wings fluttered in obvious agitation.

“What do you want?” Scott asked, exasperated.

“Our delight, our light, our queen-to-be has been taken by an unknown assailant. Only the most brave, only the most true, can be dispatched to find her,” said Thimblekiss.

Before Scott could say anything, Isaac jumped into the conversation, “So you found the rarest of the rare, a True Alpha, to find your princess?”

“Well, yes,” said Thimblekiss, “We didn’t want to waste time asking someone else who was not exceptional in heart and mind to find her. You have clearly proven yourself, having the status you do, so we thought that you would be the best person to find her.”

Scott sighed. He understood where they were coming from, he did, but he still had his own life to live and his own problems to deal with. He knew, however, that his own conscience wouldn’t let him walk away; if he had the ability to help, he would. It was too deeply ingrained in his character to do anything else.

“What do you know about her assailant?” he asked.

“Not much,” said Thimblekiss. “We do know that one of the troll tribes is probably behind it, as they have long hated our beautiful glades and generally happy disposition.”

Scott sighed. He had been an alpha, heck, a werewolf, long enough to realize that probably wasn’t enough to go on. Probably lead to people being wrongfully arrested and really stupid ideas.

“Can you show us where it happened?” Isaac asked.

Thimblekiss nodded and then the green smoke flared around them once again. Scott wasn’t any more prepared for it than he had been last time, except it had somehow managed to occur when his mouth was wide open. He started coughing almost instantly.

“Here we are,” said Thimblekiss.

Isaac and Scott nodded at each other and walked to opposite ends of the clearing. Since the days of the kitsune, he had learned a lot about investigating supernatural events. Now they had a set procedure. They split up and used every sense they could to try to learn as much as they could. One would slowly walk around the edge of the crime scene and the other would walk towards the middle.

This time, it was Scott who walked towards the middle.

By the time he reached the center, he knew three things for sure. 1: the princess smelled like peaches and jasmine, an odd combination that somehow worked. 2: It most definitely not a troll that had taken her, unless a troll smelled like cinnamon and cloves and had very dainty footprints. 3: He would probably miss the rest of the school day.

Isaac walked over a few minutes later. They conferred together, each pointing out minor clues that the other had missed. At the end, they still hadn’t decided on a species, let alone a culprit. What they did have was a trail.

“Thimblekiss,” Scott said finally, “We know that your princess was taken to the east, but not much more than that. We are going after her, but we need to know a few details first.”

Ten minutes later, the two teens had a rough map of the forest. Thimblekiss made them promise to burn some of the pink leaves he handed them if they needed his aide and gave them a rough description of poisonous plants and other dangers, along with descriptions of extremely tasty foliage they might find. When he started to rave about the quality of their rabbits, Scott interrupted him.

“I’m sorry, but we better get going. We don’t want to lose any more time than we have.”

Thimblekiss nodded and backed up a few steps. He waved enthusiastically as Scott and Isaac officially entered the woods.

For a long, long time they simply followed the scent. The woods were green and cool. For once, Scott didn’t feel his stomach tighten up in fear and nervousness as the branches passed by overhead. He simply enjoyed the simple beauty of it.

Isaac looked over at him a couple of times, but neither one said a word. The spell remained unbroken.

Until they came to the castle.

********

A castle was most definitely on the list of places Scott never thought he’d visit.

It was tall, really freaking tall, and dark gray with random patches of green where moss had grown on the stone. It had a set of lighter gray steps leading up to massive wooden doors. The sight was made even more ominous by the sudden bank of clouds rolling in and covering the sun.

He didn’t even notice that he had walked closer to it when he felt himself jerk back. He looked over and saw that Isaac had grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to the stop.

“Be careful,” he said.

Scott smiled. He was glad Isaac was the one who had come with him. As much as he loved Stiles and the rest of his pack, Isaac was the one he could depend on the most to be cautious and, at the same time, take care of himself. Plus, he was smart and took direction well and was just generally a good guy. He knew Isaac would always have his back.

Scott slowly walked to the castle and up the steps, ignoring the creeping feeling of intimidation that grew as he walked closer and closer to the front door. Isaac was behind him, his presence steady and solid behind him.

He raised his fist to knock on the door, but before he could, it swung open. A series of beautiful women, each clothed in various dress of white, walked down to the steps and surrounded them.

“Welcome to the Castle Anthemia,” the lead woman said. The clouds suddenly parted and her hair shined in the sudden stream of light.

“Thank you,” said Isaac. Scott nodded, his throat suddenly tight as he recognized the woman as Erica.

“Please, come in and make yourself comfortable,” she said.

“Yes, please,” the women and girls around them said.

“Okay,” said Scott. The women walked in ahead of them.

Inside, the castle was still pretty intimidating. Its gray walls were covered with multi-colored tapestries depicting not the usual hunting scenes, but rather some pretty explicit sex scenes. Scott grew hot and flustered after he had caught a glimpse of one particular tapestry that depicted two men kissing and groping. One even had curls like Isaac.

He stopped looking around the castle after that.

The women lead them into a large, circular room that had windows on two sides. There were more women and girls in various states of undress. They all seemed to brighten up when they saw the two werewolves.

“Men!” squealed the females.

The sound rang in Scott’s ears for a moment, temporarily deafening him. He was taken by surprise when the women surrounded them, pulling him away from Isaac.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

Isaac’s ears weren’t quite as sensitive so he was a little more with it. Scott could hear him pleading with the ladies.

“I really like my scarf; I swear it’s not too warm for me to wear it. No, I don’t feel uncomfortable with my shirt on; please give it back. The pants stay on!”

Scott would have laughed, but the women around him were trying to strip him of his clothing too. He tried to fight them off, but every time he managed to remove one hand from his belt, another one appeared. It was like being in a tickle fight with a hundred octopuses.

Finally, Scott managed to break free, with one shirt in his hands and the other almost torn off of him. Isaac fared worse. Both his shirt was missing while his pants hung halfway down his knees. Scott quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him to him.

“You okay?” he asked, running his hand along the side of Isaac’s face.

“Yeah,” said Isaac. His voice was soft and made Scott shiver.

“Ahhhh,” said the women around them.

“Okay, since you are obviously not going to sleep with all of us, we will help you on your quest,” said the Erica lookalike.

Scott whipped his head around and his mouth gaped open. “What?” he asked.

“It’s clear that you are two are together. We may be a castle of horny women, but we are not homewreckers. We’ll let you go. And we’ll even tell you how to find the Pegasus that can fly you to the castle the princess is in.”

“We’re not—“ Isaac started to say, but Scott quickly elbowed him in the side. He did not like the thought of walking endless miles to some random castle. He knew enough about mystical beasts to know that a Pegasus had wings at least.

“We would greatly appreciate that,” Scott said.

They fixed their clothing and then kind-of Erica leaned over and whispered something in Scott’s ear. He nodded, thanked her, and grabbed Isaac’s hand. The women lead them through the castle to the back door. Scott thanked them all again. Still holding hands, Scott and Isaac quickly walked into the woods again.

“What did she tell you?” Isaac asked as he tied his scarf around his neck.

“Everything I need to know.” He smiled at Isaac afterwards, trying to make him understand that he couldn’t tell him, not that he didn’t want to.

Isaac still looked hurt.

They walked in silence through the woods as night fell, although this time Scott swore he could feel the underlying tension. He wanted to make it better, but he also knew that he couldn’t. The words were magic, and they demanded that they only be said at the right time.

It took them twenty minutes to reach the Pegasus.

Scott knew that Stiles had a bestiary every supernatural creature they had ever encountered hidden somewhere on his computer and many they hadn’t. Scott had used it on more than one occasion, loving the combination of coldhearted hunter facts from the Agent bestiary and supernatural sympathy evident in the Hale bestiary. However, he knew without a doubt that there was not and had never been an entry about a Pegasus. And, since he wasn’t a girl or really interested in the feminine side of the supernatural, he had never spent much time looking at pictures of them.

Still, he thought as he watched the horse-like creature in front of him, even if he had, it would have never prepared him for this.  
Its mane and tail were black as coal, while its coat was solid white. Gray shadows and bright white highlights glinted across its back, and Scott knew that this being was always the perfect mix of light and dark, of the bad and the good. Its wings were stretched out to their full length, the feathers clearly defined.

Isaac nudged his shoulder, and Scott stumbled forward. He had almost forgotten that he was on a mission.

He cautiously approached the creature. The Pegasus turned towards as soon as it heard him, but it stayed still until he was right beside it. Then the Scott leaned forward and whispered _Without you, we’ll fall_ into its ear.

For a moment, the Pegasus just stared at him, and then it lowered its wings and trotted over to a stump on the side of the clearing.

“Isaac, come on, he’s agreed to carry us,” Scott said.

Isaac sighed, but he still walked over and climbed up on its back behind Scott.

“How do we hang on?” he asked.

Scott shrugged. That actually wasn’t a question that he had thought to ask.

The Pegasus whinnied and shook its hair.

Scott understood. “I’ll hang onto its mane and you hang onto me.”

“Okay,” Isaac said. He gulped as he set his hands on Scott’s waist.

Isaac’s hands were warm, much warmer than he expected from someone who wore as many scarves as he did, but Scott didn’t have a lot of time to enjoy it. The Pegasus started running full tilt, first through the forest and then towards a cliff at the edge of it. Before Scott could even think about screaming, it had lifted them off into the air.

Scott quickly realized that there was a difference between flying and _flying_. One involved being safely inside an airplane or a helicopter, and the other involved clinging to dear life to the mane of a mythical creature while trying not to get bugs in your teeth. The only good thing about _flying_ was Isaac’s hands clinging harder to his waist, the feel of his thighs surrounding him, his hot breath on the back of Scott’s neck. It simultaneously the most terrifying and most erotic experience in Scott’s life. He wasn’t sure if he want the Pegasus to land or keep going.

There was one moment, one truly terrifying moment during the entire flight. The wind had caught Isaac’s scarf, and he quickly turned to catch it. The moment his hand left Scott’s side, he felt his gut clench in fear and an icy cold shiver run down his spine. He only relaxed when Isaac’s hands were back, even though now he had the itchy wool of the scarf pressed against his side. It was worth it. He would take any discomfort as long as he knew Isaac was safe.

 

*********

 

Scott had no idea how long they were on the back of the Pegasus. After a while, his hands went numb with cold, and it was all he could do to force them to hold on. At one point, Isaac laced his fingers through a couple of loops on Scott’s jeans so that he wouldn’t let go. 

Just when Scott thought that he had reached the limits of his endurance, the Pegasus landed in an open field beside a bright, stop sign red castle.

This was definitely the new number one on Scott’s list of Places He Though He’d Never Go. After all, who imagines a bright red castle?

Isaac is the first one off of the Pegasus, although it takes some time for him to untangle his hands from Scott’s waist (not that Scott actually minds the delay.) As soon as Scott dismounted in an incredibly graceful fashion that took more than one page out of Stiles’ handbook for walking, the Pegasus immediately took off into the sky. 

“What do we do now, Scott?” Isaac asked.

“We go in,” Scott said.

He didn’t know if it was bravery or the sudden desire to bring his half-frozen limbs in from the cold wind blowing around the castle, but for once he didn’t hesitate. He walked up to the front door of the castle and knocked.

He immediately jumped back when the door swung open. 

There was nobody pushing the door and nobody standing in the hallway inside. In fact, Scott soon realized the further they walked into the castle, that there wasn’t anybody there at all. He knew in his gut that this was the right place, but he also knew that he was missing something.

He kept walking, Isaac following behind him, until he saw the door at the very end of the hallway. He knew from somewhere deep in his bones that that door was their final destination. He turned the know and walked down the set of stairs that were behind it.

 

*********

 

In the end, finding the princess is the least eventful part of the entire adventure. She’s downstairs in what Scott wanted to call the dungeon, but he couldn’t bring himself to use that word when it was covered in wall-to-wall carpeting, had several large, comfy-looking chairs, and several full bookshelves. It was more like a study or a library than anything else. 

“So you are the ones who have come to fetch me,” the princess said when she saw them.

Scott held himself back from blushing, although he really, really wanted to.

“Yes,” said Isaac.

“I suppose I must go back to my people. They must truly be worried to enlist the services of a True Alpha and his companion.”

“They are very worried,” Isaac replied.

“All right, I’ll go back, though I really, really don’t want to,” she said. “You two are lucky that you can be in love and be together out in the open.”

Scott opened his mouth to tell her no, that she was grossly misunderstanding their relationship, but what came out was, “Why can’t you be with your love?”

The princess sighed and looked down. When she looked back at them, her eyes were filled with such sadness that it almost made Scott cry out. 

“They would never understand our love,” she said, “It’s too different for them.”

At her words, a woman slipped out of the shadows and stood by the princess, holding onto her hand. Where the princess was all light with golden hair and pale skin, this woman was dark. Her skin was the color of nuts and her hair as black as night. “I am Nadine of the Night-Blooming Jasmine tribe,” she said, her voice deep and soothing.

“Fairies of the day and fairies of the night do not mix,” said the princess. “We have to steal every second we can to be together.”

“How do you know?” asked Scott.

Both fairies, who had been looking down at their clasped hands, looked up at him. “Sorry?” Nadine asked.

“Well, you say that you can’t be together, but how hard have you tried? Have you tried to be together? Or are you basing all this on some long ago taboo?”

The women looked at each other. 

“Well…” the princess said finally, “We’ve never really tried to be together.”

“Then how do you know?” Isaac asked again.

“We don’t,” said Nadine. Both women looked at each other and smiled.

“I’m willing to try if you are,” said the princess.

“I am. I most definitely am,” said Nadine.

“Okay, then.” The princess smiled at Isaac and Scott. “Thank you for showing us our courage. We can never repay you enough.”

Scott blushed and looked down. He tried not to glance at Isaac, but it was impossible. When he risked a quick glance, he saw Isaac also blushing. He was cute. He took a deep breath and screwed up his courage. If ever there was a time, it was now.

He turned to Isaac and reached up to cup his cheek. He leaned up and kissed him.

It wasn’t like kissing Allison or Kira. It was more gentle than with them, just a peck, but it was enough to have Isaac wrap his arms around him and kiss him back. Then the kiss turned rougher and deeper, but it was still fantastic. It was everything he’d hoped it would be and more because it was Isaac he was kissing, brave, strong, loyal Isaac. It was magic.

Out of the corner of his eye, Scott could see Nadine and the princess smiling benevolently at him. He’s about to break the kiss and thank the women, but then one of them throws something at his head. He doesn’t see what it is, but it made contact with his head and jerked him back.

 

********

 

Scott blinked awake. He was leaning against Isaac, who was still asleep and had his arm around him. He was comfortable and didn’t want to leave. He tried to snuggle in farther.

“Wake up, Scotty boy,” Stiles called. 

Another object came flying at him, although this one managed to hit Isaac. He sat up and quickly removed his arm from around Scott.

“What’s going on?” he asked, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

“You two fell asleep during _The Holy Grail_. Do you know how sacrilegious that is?” Stiles asked.

“I’m guessing it’s pretty bad,” said Scott.

“It is,” said Stiles. “And you two are going to make it up to me by watching it this weekend and telling me how funny you think it is on Monday.”

“We are?” asked Scott.

“Yes,” said Stiles. He quirked his eyebrow up at Scott, and suddenly he got it. Stiles was the best wingman.

“Hey, Isaac,” Scott said.

“Yeah?” said Isaac.

“Do you want to watch it together at my place tomorrow night?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“It’s a date.” Scott smiled then, and it didn’t take long for Isaac to smile back. 

It wasn’t an adventure with castles and a Pegasus, but it was a beginning. One that Scott hoped would lead into something wonderful.


End file.
